1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for preventing usage of an unauthorized inking ribbon in a thermal printing process, i.e., for preventing usage of a ribbon which has not been approved by the manufacturer of a thermal transfer printing device.
2. Related Application
The present application is related in subject matter to an application of the same inventors, and assigned to the same Assignee, Francotyp-Postalia AG+Co entitled "Method and Apparatus for Monitoring Inking Ribbon Usage in a Thermal Printing Process and for Controlling Printing Dependent Thereon" (P96,0404), filed Mar. 1, 1996, and having Ser. No. 08/609,797 and the present application therefore contains disclosure directed to that invention as well as the present invention.